The repair or treatment of various body tissues, such as skin, organs, and the like, has been accomplished using collagen compositions, including tissue membranes comprising collagen, e.g., amniotic membrane, pericardium, dura mater, and the like. A need exists, however, for additional, more versatile compositions that can be used in medical applications in addition to, or in place of, membranes.